


Good Times

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Reading, M/M, short and made in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Kyungsoo makes it big.Chanyeol doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing short stuff lately cause i have long stuff that i haven't finished but I want to post something while I still have time at least.

 

Chanyeol is happy for Kyungsoo. How couldn't he? The boy was living his dream and had been fortunate enough to hit jackpot and make it big, allowing him to release music every year and go around the world on tours and fan meetings. He personally loved Kyungsoo's voice, it always soothed him when they were in high school and he was struggling with classes. The shorter boy would always take him away from his books and sing for him until he calmed down, encouraging him to play the guitar to accompany him. It always brought a sense of relief to the tall boy.

 

 

_Remember the way you made me feel_

_Such young love_

_But something in me knew that it was real_

 

Chanyeol is happy for Kyungsoo, but he also terribly misses him. Things aren't how they used to be. They're not young anymore and their paths grew apart. They haven't seen each other in months and it hurts. It hurts remembering the past, remembering their first kiss, their relationship and how it developed, their struggles and all the times Kyungsoo was there for him.

 

_Pictures I’m living through for now_

_Trying to remember all the good times_

 

Now they have to live in the real world. Chanyeol has to study and soon find a job. Kyungsoo has to keep his public image clean. They can't keep abandoning their designed paths and meeting halfway on a road they created. If it went public Kyungsoo had been in love with a man, it would destroy all the hard work he'd put himself through, and there's no way Chanyeol could allow being the reason for ruining his rising career.

 

 

_I hate this part_

_Paper hearts_

 

There's times he's gotten drunk and almost called him. Almost called him to say he misses him. That he misses his voice singing to to him on lazy Saturday evenings, that he misses his hugs, his lips, the noticeable height difference there's between them, his encouraging words, his presence. But then he remembers Kyungsoo changed his phone number ages ago and he ends up crying into the night, forgotten bottles of Soju at his side.

 

 

_And I just can’t reach out to tell you_

_That I always wonder what you’re up to_

 

Chanyeol is happy for Kyungsoo. The boy deserves the world, the boy deserves the universe.

 

_Goodbye love you flew right by love_

 

Chanyeol is happy for Kyungsoo, except he isn't. He truly isn't. 

 

He's selfish like that. He's human like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Paper Hearts obviously.
> 
> (I was hearing jungkook's 'we don't talk anymore' cover and then that spiralled into me listening to his cover of Paper Hearts and this came outta it)


End file.
